


Ausgerechnet Denver

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jack
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während Jack aufräumt macht er sich so seine Gedanken über Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausgerechnet Denver

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an Shendara fürs beta-lesen!

Warum ausgerechnet Denver? Nun, das kann ich leicht beantworten. Denver ist die nächste größere Stadt von Colorado Springs aus gesehen. Nicht, dass C.S. klein wäre mit dreihundertsiebzigtausend Einwohnern. Aber manchmal trifft man halt doch auf jemanden, den man kennt. Oder wird von jemandem erkannt. Und es gibt Momente im Leben eines jeden Mannes, in denen er nicht erkannt werden will. Huh, das klingt jetzt nach illegalen Machenschaften. Ist aber nicht so. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. 

Wie man sich schon denken kann, hängt das Ganze mit Daniel zusammen. Dem größten „illegalen“ Posten in meinem Leben. Normalerweise ist es überhaupt kein Problem, mit meinem geliebten Archäologen in C.S. auszugehen. Außer, dass ich mich vielleicht davon ablenken lasse, wie toll er in diesem vornehmen grauen Anzug mit Schlips und allem drum und dran aussieht, den er für meinen Geschmack viel zu selten trägt. Ehrlich gesagt, lasse ich mich aber auch ablenken, wenn er zu Hause die herrlich verwaschene Jeans und sonst gar nichts trägt. Eigentlich kann er mich mit allem ablenken, wenn ich es recht bedenke. Bevor ich ihn näher kennen gelernt habe, hätte ich auch geschworen, dass Kampfanzüge nicht sexy sind. Bis er mir auch da eine neue Sichtweise eröffnete. Wenn er in die Hocke geht, oder sich über eine Mauer beugt und die grüne Hose seinen Hintern modelliert … eh, ich glaube ich lasse mich schon wieder ablenken. 

Apropos Hose. Wie kommt denn die hier auf das Sofa? Und diese beiden Socken? Nein, drei Socken – wo ist denn bloß der vierte? Egal, ab in die Waschmaschine. 

Aber zurück zu der Frage, warum es manchmal nötig ist, mit Daniel nach Denver zu fahren. Ein wichtiger Grund: weil der Mensch sich nicht ausschließlich von Pizza  
und Fast Food ernähren kann. Na ja, ich könnte das vielleicht schon. Aber es gibt da jemanden in meinem Leben, der mir seit einiger Zeit klarzumachen versucht, dass es auch so etwas wie „Ess-Kultur“ gibt. Allein die Verbindung der beiden Worte miteinander macht ja wohl schon deutlich, dass das etwas ist, woran ich früher im Traum nicht gedacht hätte. Hey, ich will nicht sagen, dass ich nicht rausschmecke, ob das Steak gut durch oder verbrannt ist, das tue ich mit Sicherheit! Aber allzu oft während meiner Einsätze bedeutete „essen“ einfach nur, dass man froh war, wenn man halbwegs regelmäßig etwas abbekam. Das „Was“ spielte da keine so große Rolle. 

Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, hat sich daran noch nicht so ganz viel geändert. Aber ich muss zugeben, es hat etwas, einem Daniel zuzuschauen, der sich mit einem fast wollüstigen Schauder ein gelungenes Soufflé auf der Zunge zergehen lässt. Das ist so … anregend! Und man mag mich für einfach strukturiert halten, aber das bringt mich regelmäßig zum Erschaudern. Aus Gründen, die mein Archäologe vielleicht ahnt, über die wir aber noch nie explizit gesprochen haben. Und so gönnen wir uns von Zeit zu Zeit eine kleine kulinarische Ekstase. Das spricht schon mal eindeutig gegen immer nur Pappkartons mit Bierdosen vor dem Fernseher. 

Habe ich mich eigentlich die ganze letzte Woche nur von Pizza ernährt? Das hier ist der vierte Karton, der im Wohnzimmer rumgammelt! Ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt alle gefunden. Schimmelnde Pizza ist echt widerlich.

Aber warum nun ausgerechnet Denver? Es gibt da so diese Tage im Leben des Daniel Jackson, die das einfach nahe legen. Wenn ein anderes SG-Team uns unser Genie mal wieder für eine paar Tage geklaut hat, weil sie einfach nicht in der Lage sind, selbst jemanden ranzuzüchten, der die wirklich kniffligen Texte für sie übersetzt. Oder wenn irgendein sturer Hund in Washington D.C. den hundertsten Rechtfertigungsversuch von mir verlangt, warum wir das Milliarden verschlingende Wurmloch eigentlich betreiben. Solche Missionen sind mit Heimkehr verbunden. Und Heimkehr heißt Wiedersehensfreude. Yep, und da liegt das Problem. Wiedersehensfreude kann bei Daniel manchmal etwas stürmisch ausfallen.

Eigentlich hätte ich mir das von Anfang an denken können. Alles, was Daniel macht, macht er mir vollem Einsatz. Ich erinnere nur an den Kuss für Sha´re auf Abydos. Ferretti wäre beinahe aus den Stiefeln gekippt, als er den linkischen Wissenschaftler in diesem Zungenringkampf sah. Ich übrigens auch. Nur hat er mir inzwischen gezeigt, dass es noch atemberaubender geht. Noch schmutziger, noch Gehirnzellen verbrennender. Und dieses Bedürfnis, mir das zu beweisen, hat er eben besonders häufig nach Missionen, die uns für einige Tage außer Sicht- und Fühlweite gebracht haben. 

Deshalb habe ich es mir auch schon seit einiger Zeit abgewöhnt, ihn am Flughafen abzuholen. Das hängt nicht nur mit den ewig verspäteten Flügen zusammen, die mich kostbare Stunden in den stinklangweiligen Hallen des Flughafengebäudes vertrödeln lassen. Obwohl es das ist, was ich Daniel gegenüber als Grund anführe. Nein, es ist immer noch die Erinnerung an diesen Flug aus L.A. vor fast einem Jahr. Wer schon mal versucht hat, sich in einer öffentlichen Toilette zu zweit in eine Kabine zu quetschen, weiß, wovon ich spreche. Wenn man dann noch versucht, gemeinsam wieder aus ihr aufzutauchen, wenn niemand sonst gerade Hände wäscht oder Kaffeeflecken aus dem Hemd rubbelt oder weiß der Henker, was Leute alles in öffentlichen Toilettenräumen machen, kann mein Problem vielleicht nachvollziehen.

Acht Tage L.A., die längste Zeit, die wir uns seit unserem Zusammenkommen nicht gesehen hatten. Ich sollte froh sein, dass wir es überhaupt bis dahin geschafft hatten. Denn kaum hatte Daniel sein Gepäck vom Band geholt, hatte er auch schon seine Finger auf mir liegen. Nicht auf meiner Jacke, nicht auf meinem Pulli, nicht auf meinem Hemd, sondern unter all diesen Schichten, direkt auf mir. Mitten in der Abfertigungshalle des Flughafens. Das war so ein Schock und Adrenalinschub gleichzeitig, dass ich noch ohne Beteiligung meines Gehirns schon eine halbe Minute später zugestimmt hatte, das Ganze auf die Herrentoilette zu verlagern. Da ich später nie mit einem Video erpresst worden bin, kann ich nur davon ausgehen, dass sie die Dinger nicht elektronisch überwachen. Denn kaum hatte Daniel die Tür von innen verriegelt, hatte ich auch schon seine Zunge in meiner Kehle hängen. Und nein, das ist jetzt nur ein kleines bisschen übertrieben, ich dachte für einen Moment ich würde ersticken. Tat ich aber nicht, denn glücklicherweise fand Daniel noch eine andere Beschäftigung für seine Zunge. Und ohne ins Detail gehen zu wollen, ich will nie nie nie wieder einen Blow-Job in einer Einrichtung bekommen, wo der Nächste nur durch eine zwei Zentimeter dünne Holzspanplatte von mir getrennt ist! Ich habe fast den Ärmel meiner Lederjacke aufgefressen, um nicht zu laut zu werden! Seitdem nimmt Daniel ein Taxi oder einen Mietwagen. 

Was jedoch den Moment des Zusammentreffens nur aufschiebt. Aber wenigstens befindet sich dann eine Haustür oder eine Apartmenttür zwischen uns und der restlichen Welt. Und wenn wir diesen ersten Ansturm dann überlebt haben, kommt die schlechte Flugzeugkost ins Spiel. Wir brauchen etwas zu essen. Wie gesagt, immer Pizza und Bier gilt nicht. 

Dann gehen wir also aus. Man sollte denken, das sei die einfachste Sache der Welt. Schwierig wird es nur, wenn man nicht der Norm entspricht. Candle-Light-Dinner sind halt traditionell für heterosexuelle Paare vorgesehen. Was Daniel sich auch wirklich heldenhaft bemüht einzusehen. Und wenn er mal wieder dabei ist, es für einen Moment zu vergessen, brauche ich bloß: „Air Force“ zu sagen. Ich hasse das, denn es lässt meist sofort das übermütige Glitzern in seinen Augen erlöschen. Reduziert seinen Überschwang wieder auf ein vertretbares Mindestmaß. Lässt ihn und mich leiden. Mich, weil ich derjenige bin, der ihn von seiner Höhe heruntergebracht hat, ihn, weil er mal wieder seine Unvorsichtigkeit verflucht. Niemals würde er etwas tun wollen, was meiner Karriere schadet. Er badet immer in Selbstvorwürfen, wenn er sich mal wieder für einen Moment vergessen hat. Ich habe ihm versucht klar zu machen, dass es bei George sicher schon einen eigenen Ordner für meine Rücktrittsgesuche gibt – und auch Daniel hat ja schon mindestens einen Versuch in dieser Richtung unternommen, von dem ich weiß – aber er will nichts davon hören. Gut, es würde mir nicht leicht fallen, diesen faszinierenden Job zu verlieren, aber seien wir doch ehrlich, im Endeffekt ist es auch nur ein Job. Finanziell bin ich abgesichert. Es ist wohl eher so, dass mir die Langeweile schon nach zwei Tagen aus den Ohren herauskommen würde. Daniel weiß das. Und auch wenn es ihm – fast – egal ist, an welcher Stelle er im Sand wühlt, ob auf der Erde oder weit, weit weg im Weltraum, so weiß ich doch auch, dass er einzig und allein im Rahmen des Stargate-Programms die Anerkennung erfährt, die ihm zusteht. Alles andere sind für ihn keine Herausforderungen mehr und permanentes Stillschweigen über seine bahnbrechenden Entdeckungen bewahren zu müssen, würde ihn auf Dauer wohl auch verrückt machen.

Wenn ich also nicht gezwungen sein soll, den alles platt machenden Begriff „Air Force“ auf ihn niederkrachen zu lassen, gibt es nur eine Lösung: Denver. In Denver ist man nicht mal so eben, sondern man muss extra hinfahren. Cirka 100 Kilometer. Wenn man ohne Stau durchkommt - was selten ist - eine gute Stunde. Das heißt, unter der Woche, wenn die anderen armen Schweine am nächsten Tag wieder ihrer geregelten Arbeitszeit nachgehen müssen, sind wir in Denver relativ sicher. Wir gehen nicht in die großen Schickimicki-Läden, sondern halten uns viel im Universitätsviertel auf, was Daniel gut gefällt. Das heißt, kleine, gemütliche Restaurants mit vielen Ecken und Winkeln und abenteuerlichen Speisekarten. Etwas, was Daniel noch besser gefällt. 

Denver mag nicht San Francisco sein, was die Liberalität betrifft, aber wir werden wenigstens nicht schief angeschaut, wenn Daniel mich von seiner Gabel probieren lässt. Wenn Daniel, nachdem er meine Serviette aufgehoben hat, seine Hand gleich auf meinem Oberschenkel liegen lässt. Wenn Daniel mir meinen Nachtisch stibitzt und mich dann, wenn ich gespielt brummele, doch noch von seinen Lippen probieren lässt, was ich da verpasst habe. Gott sei dank hat er das bisher nur einmal gemacht, denn ich dachte, ich würde jeden Moment Dr. Fraisers neuer Schlaganfall-Patient! Aber niemand hatte auf uns geachtet. Wie ich sowieso überraschend wenig auffalle in dem bunten Gemisch aus Dozenten, Studenten und wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeitern aller Altersklassen – nicht einmal ein alter Air Force Colonel sticht da sonderlich heraus. 

Warum will der Tisch das Glas nicht loslassen? Oh, Cola klebt. Und eine Woche alte Cola erst recht. Nun, komm schon!

Denver ist also das Zauberwort, wenn wir uns längere Zeit mal nicht gesehen haben. 

Nicht, dass Daniel nicht schon seine Krise darüber gehabt hat! Einen typischen Jackson-Anfall, vor dem jeder im SGC Respekt hat. Er hat mir, aufgeregt im Zimmer auf und ablaufend und wild mit den Armen gestikulierend, erklärt wie ungerecht er es findet. Hat mit mir eine hitzige Grundsatzdiskussion darüber angefangen, warum wir bis nach Denver fahren müssen, wenn wir in Ruhe ausgehen wollen. Hey, was sollte ich schon groß sagen? Ich war ja in allen Punkten seiner Meinung, was selten genug ist. Natürlich ist es ungerecht, dass wir hundert Kilometer fahren müssen, um halbwegs in Ruhe essen zu können. Dass wir Versteck spielen müssen, bei Sachen, bei denen andere Leute gar nicht auf die Idee kämen, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Dass wir zwei getrennte Flüge buchen, wenn wir mal gemeinsam Urlaub machen wollen. Oder dass wir uns immer noch mit zwei getrennten Wohnungen durchs Leben lügen. Die Liste ließe sich beliebig fortsetzen mit Dingen, die mir echt auf den Geist gehen. Aber manchmal ist Daniel eben ganz der Archäologe: fürchterlich pingelig und detailversessen und so kann er sich ausgerechnet über Denver von Zeit zu Zeit ganz besonders aufregen. 

Ich sehe das Ganze eher pragmatisch. Es ist halt nun mal so und wir müssen versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Ich denke, es gibt viele Dinge, die sind noch viel schlimmer. So z.B. die Tatsache, dass nur drei Leute, Sam, Teal´c und Janet von unserer Beziehung wissen. Für den Rest der Menschheit ist Daniel immer noch „mein Arbeitskollege“, „mein Teammitglied“ und wenn es hoch kommt „mein Freund“. Und selbst mit dem Wort passe ich bereits höllisch auf, denn ich will ja niemanden auf den richtigen Gedanken bringen. Es fehlt einfach die Selbstverständlichkeit. Zwischen uns beiden gibt es sie inzwischen - und auch das war schon ein langwieriger Prozess. Aber mit dem Rest der Menschheit wird das wohl nichts mehr werden. Zumindest nicht zu unseren Lebzeiten. Gott bewahre, ich will ja gar nicht mit Daniel händchenhaltend durchs SGC spazieren! Aber dass ich ihn in der Öffentlichkeit nie richtig in den Arm nehmen kann, wenn mir danach ist, stört mich schon gewaltig. Dieses Verleugnen stinkt mir noch viel mehr als die Sache mit Denver. Nun, wenn ich ehrlich bin, Daniel wahrscheinlich auch. Und manchmal glaube ich, dass er sich Denver nur ausgesucht hat, um relativ problemlos seinen Frust rauslassen zu können. Bei einer Sache, die nicht allzu weh tut und auf die er sogar einen gewissen Einfluss hat. Denn ich bin nicht blind für die Verzweiflung, die ich manchmal in seinen Augen lese! Dann wünschte ich mir schon, ich würde den Mut aufbringen, dem ganzen Militärapparat „Ihr könnt mich mal“ zu sagen. Aber das hält nur bis zu dem Moment an, in dem mir Daniel enthusiastisch eine neue Schrift präsentiert, die er gerade entziffert hat. Und dann weiß ich wieder, dass wir uns so lange durchlavieren werden, wie es eben geht. 

Und Denver hilft uns dabei. Gibt uns einige Stunden Normalität. Gaukelt uns einige Stunden vor, wie es sein könnte. Aber es ist ein sehr zweischneidiges Schwert, weil es uns auch zeigt, was direkt vor unserer Haustür so noch nicht möglich ist. Weil es uns klarmacht, dass wir noch längst nicht „gleiches Recht für alle“ haben. Und so ist ausgerechnet Denver zum Symbol dafür geworden, was alles geht und was alles nicht geht. 

So, ich denke, jetzt habe ich den Schlendrian der letzten Tage beseitigt. Sah hier echt schon aus, wie in Daniels Büro. Ups, jetzt bin ich aber gemein. Na gut, alle achtlos fallen gelassenen Kleidungsstücke habe ich einfach in die Waschmaschine gestopft. Könnte es sein, dass das Grund ist, warum das Ding schon wieder voll ist? Alle Gläser und Teller in die Spülmaschine befördert. Shit, auch die Aufnahmekapazität dieses Geräts ist schon wieder erschöpft! Alle alten Zeitungen sind nun fein säuberlich neben dem Kamin gestapelt. 

Es ist jetzt 17:50 Uhr, Daniel müsste also eigentlich vor einer halben Stunde gelandet sein. 

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal wieder so auf jemanden warten würde. Minuten zählend. Nicht im nervigen Sinn, weil jemand sich verspätet, sondern im aufregenden Sinn, weil ich es kaum erwarten kann. Ich dachte, ich hätte das endgültig hinter mir. Dachte, das hätte mir die meist nicht sehr freundliche Realität ausgetrieben. Und dann ist es ausgerechnet ein Wissenschaftler, der mir das zurückgegeben hat. Ich bin echt tief gefallen, wie mir Daniel schon mehrmals lachend versichert hat. Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Aber ihn hat es ja nicht besser getroffen. Er hat jetzt mich am Hals, einen Militär. Falls es irgendwo einen Plan im Universum gibt – nun, der, der den geschrieben hat, hatte echt Sinn für Humor! 

Es klingelt! Ich mache Carl Lewis Konkurrenz und sprinte in neuer persönlicher Bestzeit zur Haustür. Dafür werde ich schon wenige Sekunden später mit einem ganzen Arm voll stürmischem Archäologen belohnt. Eine Reisetasche landet achtlos auf dem Boden, ein Kleidersack fällt unbemerkt hinterher und es gelingt mir, der Haustür noch so eben einen Schubs zu verpassen, so dass sie ins Schloss fällt und wir nicht für alle Passanten ein Schauspiel bieten. Dann widme ich mich endlich dem Mann, der sich wie ein Sandsack auf mich geworfen hat und mich jetzt gerade mit seiner Umarmung zu erdrücken versucht. 

„Jack!“, flüstert eine verheißungsvoll tiefe Stimme in mein Ohr. „Ich bin so froh, wieder hier zu sein.“ 

Ich lache leise und denke gerade, dass ich da von allein wohl kaum drauf gekommen wäre. Wenngleich die knabbernden Küsse, die mein Kinn entlang wandern, schon einen ganz guten Anhaltspunkt abgeben. 

Bei meinem Lachen sieht Daniel kurz auf. Oh je, er hat dieses gewisse Glitzern in den Augen, das einen aufregenden Abend außerhalb von Colorado Springs verspricht. Trotzdem versuche ich mein Glück: „Wollen wir eine Pizza kommen lassen?“

Jetzt lacht Daniel und sieht mich fragend an: „Jack! Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“ 

Ich bemühe mich heroisch, mich nicht von den Finger ablenken zu lassen, die anfangen mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und entgegne: „ Ich musste die ganze Zeit an Denver denken und da….“

Daniel zieht ein Gesicht. „Ausgerechnet Denver….“

„Sag ich doch! Und deshalb dachte ich, könnten wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend machen, Pizza kommen lassen und …“, jetzt kommt mein Lockangebot, dem er hoffentlich nicht widerstehen kann, „… zur Nachspeise frisch gebackene Schokoladen-Cookies essen.“

„Du hast gebacken! Deshalb riecht es hier so köstlich!“ In diesem Moment verliert aus irgendeinem Grund meine Hose ihren Halt und rutscht auf meine Knie herunter. „Ich bin mit allem einverstanden, was nicht Denver heißt“, murmelt Daniel und geht ebenfalls vor mir auf die Knie. 

Oh, yeah! Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe Denver ausgetrickst! Ausgerechnet Denver….

 

\-----------Ende------------

 

Antares, 2003


End file.
